


Crash Standing [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: the family you choose [PODFIC] [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Culture Shock, Dirk and Bro are separate people, Discussion of rape and pedophilia, Family, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Unconventional Families, bro is not abusive, human again!Davesprite, striders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: It's been eight days since the end of Sburb and Davesprite is not coping especially well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crash Standing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/570639) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



> **Length (total)** : 14:40:46  
>  **Cover** : Opalsong  
>  **Music** : _The Crow_ by Dessa  
>  **Audiofic Archive link** : [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/crash-standing)
> 
> Thanks to Yue_ix for the cover art beta!  
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Part 1 | 6:16:25 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Homestuck/Crash%20Standing%20Part%201.m4b) (177.9 MB)  
Part 2 | 8:29:31 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Homestuck/Crash%20Standing%20Part%202.m4b) (239.8 MB)  
Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 26:17 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Crash%20Standing%20Chapter%201.mp3) (36.4 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 37:19 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Crash%20Standing%20Chapter%202.mp3) (28.8 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 32:26 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Crash%20Standing%20Chapter%203.mp3) (45.1 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 56:31 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Crash%20Standing%20Chapter%204.mp3) (77.9 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 28:18 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Crash%20Standing%20Chapter%205.mp3) (21.8 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 46:15 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Crash%20Standing%20Chapter%206.mp3) (34.9 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 31:32 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Crash%20Standing%20Chapter%207.mp3) (24.2 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 34:27 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Crash%20Standing%20Chapter%208.mp3) (26.5 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 36:09 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Crash%20Standing%20Chapter%209.mp3) (49.9 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 47:01 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Crash%20Standing%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (36.3 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 47:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Crash%20Standing%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (65.2 MB) |   
Chapter 12 | 38:53 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Crash%20Standing%20Chapter%2012.mp3) (53.7 MB) |   
Chapter 13 | 42:36 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Crash%20Standing%20Chapter%2013.mp3) (58.8 MB) |   
Chapter 14 | 53:11 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Crash%20Standing%20Chapter%2014.mp3) (40.4 MB) |   
Chapter 15 | 43:35 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Crash%20Standing%20Chapter%2015.mp3) (60.2 MB) |   
Chapter 16 | 57:58 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Crash%20Standing%20Chapter%2016.mp3) (79.9 MB) |   
Chapter 17 | 1:03:53 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Crash%20Standing%20Chapter%2017.mp3) (88.0 MB) |   
Chapter 18 | 1:06:30 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Crash%20Standing%20Chapter%2018.mp3) (91.6 MB) |   
Chapter 19 | 43:38 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Crash%20Standing%20Chapter%2019.mp3) (67.1 MB) |   
Chapter 20 | 47:01 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Crash%20Standing%20Chapter%2020.mp3) (64.9 MB) | 


End file.
